Dreams in Darkness
| season = 1 | number = 31 | image = File:Dreams in Darkness Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 3 November, 1992 | director = Dick Sebast | writer = Judith Reeves-Stevens Garfield Reeves-Stevens | story = | teleplay = | music = Todd Hayen | previous1 = Tyger, Tyger | next1 = Beware the Gray Ghost |previous2 = Mad as a Hatter |next2 = Eternal Youth }} Dreams in Darkness is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features the return of the Scarecrow and also deals with the psychology of Batman. This episode is based upon a comic book storyline called "Batman: The Last Arkham", released earlier the same year. "Dreams in Darkness" is the 27th produced episode and the 31st episode aired. Synopsis A run-in with fear gas courtesy of the Scarecrow lands Batman in a padded cell in Arkham Asylum, struggling to convince Dr. Bartholomew that the city's water supply is in danger of being spiked with Scarecrow's hallucinatory toxin. To make things worse, Batman has to overcome his own demons, as he is plagued by disturbing visions of his enemies and also his loved ones. Plot Batman finds himself locked up in a cell in Arkham Asylum and the doctors treat him as if he would be truly insane. Batman warns them about something bad that would happen if they don't let him out. The doctors believe it is just another delusion from a madman and keep him locked up tight. Batman can only manage to remember how it all began. Batman was ckecking for some unusual activity on a spa and found a man attaching some sort of device to the water distribution pipes of the spa. Batman stopped the man and after the fight he disarmed the device but unfortunately the thug destroyed the device releasing some sort of gas that affected both of them, but mostly the thug, who was in direct contact with it. The thug was taken to the hospital because he was having hallucinations and couldn't tell reality from delusions. Batman took the device to the Batcave where he analyzed it but he was scared as he saw the Joker approaching him from behind. Batman turned and found that it was just Alfred. Knowing that he was suffering from hallucinations as well, Batman went to see one of the doctors who was treating the thug and asked the doctor for an antidote for the gas and its effects. The doctor gave Batman some medicine and told him that once he takes it, he would be sleeping for two days. Batman didn't allowed the doctor to administrate the medication as he couldn't afford being out of action for two days, and he just took the medicine before leaving the hospital. Batman was on his way to Arkham Asylum when he had another hallucination of Robin in the middle of the road that forced him to stop the Batmobile. Batman wasn't able to halt the car due to the high speed and the batmobile collapsed to the ravine nearby Arkham. When he woke up, Batman was being taken to the cells inside Arkham as he continued to have the hallucinations. Batman was straitjacketed and locked in the Arkham cell as his pleas to speak to James Gordon were ignored as well as his claiming that The Scarecrow was planning to poison the water supply of the entire city to which Dr. Bartholomew replies that Crane is locked in his cell. However, Scarecrow is indeed responsible for the evil plan as he is installing the device near the main water supply of Gotham; that happens to be just below the Asylum. Batman continues to have delusions and this time, Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne both in Crime Alley, are part of them. When Dr. Bartholomew confrims that Crane is not in his cell, he goes to see Batman and informs him about the fact. The doctor also tells Batman where the water supply is and Batman manages to escape the cell before they could sedate him again. Batman takes down a couple of Arkham guards and forces one of them to guide him to the Arkham cavern. Batman goes inside the caves and he suffers the greatest hallucinations of all when he starts seeing a Jokerized rat, a giant Penguin, whose head explodes and is replaced with the one of Two-Face, who later turns into Poison Ivy and tangles Batman with her arms turned into branches. Alfred and Robin are there but they don't help Batman and instead rejoiced to see him falling to an endless abyss towards the Scarecrow's face and a giant bat coming to him. Batman wakes up screaming and the delusions fade away just in time for him to reach Scarecrow and stop him from poisoning the water supply. Batman has some troubles getting a grip with reality but in the end his indomitable will endures and he overcomes his fears. The Scarecrow tries to run away but his fear toxin spreads all across the cavern and it also affects him. Scarecrow is returned to his cell in Arkham Asylum and the doctors aknowledge that Batman was right all along. Bruce Wayne made it to the Batcave in time for Alfred to give him the medication against the toxin. Bruce sleeps really peaceful knowing that he is safe in his sanctuary. One of the bats in the Batcave creates a shadow of a bat that covers Bruce on his dreams. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dick Sebast Category:Soundtrack by Todd Hayen Category:Animation by Studio Junio Category:Scarecrow Episodes